Beta Account Remarks
Add Craft Stats via Starbases *Gym Update *Armor Calculation Testing *Bigger Ship Images, Grid Layout *Destroyed and Normal images for weapon outsides (Gallery) *Image Quote Style for Blender Items *Reduction Of Ammo Refill costs *Medium Weapons Platform *1px Thumbnail *New Pictures for droids *Shield Battery and Weapon Room Damage overhaul *Missiles unlocked at level 1 so underleveled launchers can build them, speed nerf. Weapon page revamp so it includes crew thing (THIS IS ONLY FOR WHEATHLEY) *FIrst Achievment gives 5 Starbux *Crew Draws 1 and 2 unlock at level 1 *Gas Storage unlocks at level 2 *Normal Storage unlocks at level 3 *Satellite fills your resources (Same as Rock which gives 500) *Story Starts at Level 3 *Crew Draws start at 100 and 100 and 100 (+10 5*) and 300 (+30 5*) +2% Each time you get an Non Hero *Beer Draws unlock draws 3 and 4 *Fed Mission Under Attack Pirate Ship gives 600 Mins *Fed Mission Crew Fight After that stats are 2 HP and 1 Attack. Reward is Fed Medic and 500 Mins *Fed Mission TIme TO Go makes you fight a Qtarian Frigate (800 Mins 500 Gas) *Deep Space Mission level 3, 6 Tries *Alpha Centauri Mission level 4, 6 Tries *Expedition to Barnard's Star level 5, 5 tries *Kapteyn's Star level 6, 5 tries *Ross System Expedition level 7, 5 tries (Careful. This area of space is increasingly hostile, First Officer on watch..., Get Ready! *Procyon Sector level 9, 5 tries (Towards the edge of the galaxy, the crew shows their unease as we travel further, Get Ready! *Archernar level 10, 5 tries (You approach Archernar, the Bright Star. Its gravity pulls in nearby gas nebulae and asteroids, (CHANGES) The debris field that accumulates around the star is rich with rare ore, Profiteers eagerly install orbital stations to harvest its resources. The stations are heavily fortified. The assets are lurcative, Your first officer awaits instructions or Archernar is one of the brightest stars **CHOOSE: Raid the nearest station or Leave the Debris Field ***Raid: The promise of wealth is too tempting. You command your crew to prepare for boarding, The are two access points. The docking bay is the main entrance, but it's heavily guarded, There is also a CO2 Vent next to the rear bulkhead. If we cost along the debris field, we may be able to board there undetected. Captain where do we board the station? ***Leave: You decide it's best to leave the profiteers be, As your ship distances from the mines you receive a surprise shipment from one of the mining colonies (30K Mins) ***CHOOSE: Breach the docking bay or Sneak into the CO2 Vent ****Dock: The docking hatch blasts open with thermal detonators. You charge through the breach with loud war cries and lasers firing, The station musters its strongest forces against you, ****CO2: Your team crawls along the ventilation shaft. The air stinks of bad breath and stale flatulence, As you kick open a panel into the neighboring passageway, an alarm trigger, The station quickly dispatches the nearest guards to move on your location. **CHOOSE: Send crew to see this bright star or Challenge security crew ***Bright Star: This is a rare chance that your crew gets to see a bright star ***Challenge: Beware of strong enemy crew *Crew Level Up Cost **Free **16 *XP **90 **450 Blender Oh BOI (Levels Don't Matter) Common Crew give 5 DNA and level 1 max is 40. Items cost 10 DNA Elite Crew give 20 DNA and level 1 max is 120. Items cost 40 DNA Unique Crew give 60 DNA and level 1 max is 400. Items cost 120 DNA Epic Crew give 200 DNA and level 1 max is 1600. Items cost 400 DNA Hero Crew give 800 DNA and level 1 max is 5000. Items cost 1600 DNA Special Crew give 2500 DNA and level 1 max is 10000. Items cost 5000 DNA Legendary Crew give 6000 DNA and level 1 max is 10000. Items cost 12000 DNA Hello, today is .